


高跟鞋

by Zero1



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1/pseuds/Zero1
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	高跟鞋

白宇今天穿了高跟鞋。

朱一龙一边捧着手机看腾讯的直播，一边眯着眼睛舔了舔后槽牙。

他们家小白菜因为新戏的原因剃了胡子，露出了平日里深藏其中的那一颗痣，诱的人想深吻上去，深v的领口恰到好处的掩住引人遐想的阴影，而他那身宽大的淡蓝色西装，像是披在他身上的一片流光。摄像机的视角是从下到上的，先是那一双踩着高跟鞋的脚，纤细的脚踝带动阔腿裤的裤脚，像裙摆一样掀起小小的波浪，朱一龙当然能认出来这被他狠狠握紧过得脚踝，哪怕掩在裤腿下，那一脚一脚仿佛踩在他的心上，让他一阵心悸。他走的好像很稳，又仿佛在轻轻摆动。

朱一龙接着往下看，他们家小孩站在台上，身姿挺拔，像是棵被好好养护的小白杨，眼神扫过每一个人，又好像谁都不在意。

流程走的很快，很快白宇就换了身黑西装坐在台下了，朱一龙继续守着那偶尔扫过的镜头看，正看到一幕，好像是旁边的人同他说话，大概是现场有些吵，他便微微低下头凑过去听，额头上的一缕头发微微落下来，他的眼皮落下一点，看上去像是个矜贵又漫不经心的小公子。

又看到他喝水，仰起脖子露出修长的脖颈和性感的喉结，肉嘟嘟的红唇包裹着瓶口，很快喉结就上下滑动起来，让他，想要狠狠咬上去，然后按住他的所有挣扎。

他又看了结束后的采访，那记者问他对自己的腰臀比怎么看，白宇低头看了一眼，又慌乱的抬头把话圆了过去，他很清晰的听到白宇低头时周围的一片笑声，自然也听见了那句屁股大。朱一龙回忆了一下，他们家小白的屁股算不得大，但比起那纸片一样的身材，那两半屁股倒是算得上肉多了，尤其是跪在床上塌下细软的腰的时候，因为羞耻而发粉的臀尖，一手捏上去还能从指缝间溢出些肉来，朱一龙尤其喜欢看着这雪白的双丘吞吐自己狰狞的紫红色肉棒的样子。但不管怎样，这样的美好只能也只该自己知道，其他人那是想都不该想。

朱老师开开心心的蹲着直播，气鼓鼓的看完，就差把自己泡在醋缸子里面了，如果白宇在这儿，大概就要收获和那天那个“我看见有好多想嫁给你的”一样的眼刀了。

可惜白宇不在，他只好气鼓鼓的抱着手机，等着他们家小白菜给他打电话。

果然，过了一会儿，白宇就打电话过来了，开口就是一声软软的，带着点讨好的“哥哥”白宇也知道，之前网上有小姑娘喊着要嫁给他被他哥看到了都要醋一醋的，这次不是更不得了了。朱一龙那边没有声音，白宇就知道他哥那边肯定正气着呢，赶忙解释道“哥哥，这造型我也做不了主呀，我刚拿到的时候还愣了半天呢。”

朱一龙想了想，这事确实怪不得白宇，但他心里难受，有种自己的珍宝被别人觊觎的感觉，朱一龙在外界看来一直是个很佛系的人，不争不抢，他也确实对很多事情都不大在意，但一旦他喜欢上了，那一定是非常执着的，比如演戏，比如白宇，一旦被他划进自己的范围内，，那他的占有欲是非常强的，像他的名字一样，这是龙的秉性，自己的珍宝绝不允许他人的觊觎。

白宇见他哥半天不搭声，心里便有些慌了，再次出声道“哥哥，你别生我气了，我下次见面一定给你一个惊喜。”说完，竟也不敢听朱一龙的回话，就将电话给挂了。

朱一龙其实在听见白宇那软软的哥哥时，心里的气就已经消去大半了，现下倒也没那么气了，还能分出大半心神来思考他们家小朋友神神秘秘的要搞个什么惊喜，也就思索了一会儿便有人来喊他开工了，也就把这件事放在一边，全心全意的投入工作了。

时间倒是过得很快，朱一龙回到他们那个共同的家的时候，就看见白宇裹着个睡袍缩在床上，那么大的床，他就占了一点儿地方，身上还盖着被子，眼神四处乱飘就是不看他，朱一龙知道那个惊喜肯定就藏在被子下面，倒也不急了，倒也不急了，一边慢条斯理的把外套脱了，一边走过去，眼神倒是牢牢的盯住白宇不曾移开过。

他走到床沿，单膝跪上去，陷入柔软的床垫里，先是印上那柔软红润的嘴唇，狠狠地蹂躏了一番，又一路啄吻到耳边，咬了咬他的耳垂，这才开口问到“小白，你给我准备的惊喜呢？”

白宇还没从刚刚激烈的吻中回过神来，听他这句话，全身瞬间僵硬了起来，耳朵也红红的，透着粉。

朱一龙于是也不跟他磨蹭了，伸手就去掀被子，白宇到是还拉了拉，但他哪儿敌得过朱一龙的力气，被子哗的一下就被掀了起来，露出了被子下的春光，白宇穿了黑色的渔网袜，被紧紧包裹着的双腿纤长笔直，因为捂了一个秋天的原因肤色白皙，朱一龙挑了挑眉:好像还剃了腿毛。再往下看，那双脚上穿了一双高跟鞋，银色的鞋面，红色的底，还是细高跟，此时陷在床榻里，像是刚刚拥有双腿时脆弱的小美人鱼。

虽然做决定的时候抱着慷慨就义的心态，但是实际实施起来，还是羞耻度爆表，白宇低着头，不敢看朱一龙，结果过了半天，也没见他哥出个声，只好又怂怂的去瞄他。只见朱一龙正盯着那双高跟鞋看，不知道在琢磨什么，微微眯了眯眼，白宇一偷看就立马被他哥抓包了，朱一龙转过头来看他，眼睛里全是波涛汹涌的欲望，忽的对着他一笑，白宇还来不及感慨他哥的美貌，这大冬天的，他龙哥一笑，硬生生笑出三月春花的感觉。就听他哥用十分温柔的语调说“。宝宝，你真好看，我今天把你干死在这张床上好不好?”

白宇?！！！！！！！我能说不好吗

他当然不能，因为下一秒朱一龙就覆身上来，压制住了他全部的动作，动作略显粗鲁的扯开了白宇的睡袍，他们唇舌相贴，朱一龙倒是并不急着进攻，只是十分温柔的啄吻着，可他的手却与温柔毫不搭杠，扯开睡袍后就顺着那软白的腰一路滑到臀瓣，先是大力揉捏了两下，换来白宇不满的两声哼哼，这才去戳刺双臀间的穴口，这渔网袜是情趣款，穴口的位置刚好有个洞，朱一龙刚把手指放进去，就感受到热情的欢迎，高热的甬道缠住他的手指，有粘液迫不及待地从被破开的小口流出来，白宇伸手勾上朱一龙的脖子，在他耳边说“哥哥快进来，我准备过了。”于是，朱一龙心里的那头猛兽终于压不住了。

虽然白宇做过了扩张，但毕竟两人许久没做了，刚刚进去还是有些太紧了，朱一龙还嫌那开的洞太小了，直接把那块给撕开了，他进去的时候，把多余的润滑液给挤了出来，发出好大的噗嗤一声，于是现在那臀瓣上有之前揉捏留下的红痕，撕开的布料被打湿贴在臀上，还混着不明液体，臀峰微微颤抖着，中间还插着有些狰狞的紫红色肉棒，构成了一副分外淫荡的画面。

朱一龙待全部插进去以后就把白宇的一只腿折起来，扛在肩上，他的动作很激烈，像是恨不得把白宇干进床垫里，眼角有些发红的盯着白宇看，白宇也被一上来就如此激烈的快感搞得眼眶发红，瞧着像是要落下泪来了，被逼的不自觉的露出点痴态来，摇着头，嘴里泄露出呻吟，还有些什么“哥哥...不要，太重了...”“唔啊，不行了，要干死了”之类的，只会引起男人更深的欲望的胡话。他的脚上还穿着高跟鞋，纤细的脚踝似乎都在用力，那双高跟鞋跟着上下晃动，像是欲飞的蝴蝶。

已到半夜了，房间昏暗的灯光还亮着，白宇已经射了两三次了，乳白色的液体都沾在已经有些破烂的渔网袜上，朱一龙却只出了一次，全都喂进了白宇的小穴里，他现在像是教小朋友走路一样，扶着白宇站在床边，白宇踩着细高跟，腿又软，腿抖得像是初生的小鹿一样，腿上的液体也顺着往下流，一路顺着细高跟流到地上。朱一龙的双手紧紧箍在他的腰上，他基本就是靠着这股力量在站着了，他回过头有些求助的看着朱一龙，朱一龙倒是用一如既往的温柔声音哄他“我们小白最棒了，往前走一步好不好。”嘴上说的温柔，可腰上戳着的火热确实十足的威胁，白宇试着向前走了一步，可毕竟从来没穿过这玩意，完全掌握不了重心，脚下一歪，就像身后倒去，正好被朱一龙接了个满怀，只听见他龙哥说“小白既然走不好，就不要走了，我来帮你，好不好？”

白宇刚觉得不妙，就感觉火热的肉棒从身后长驱直入，同时，他哥也用一个小孩把尿的姿势把他给抱了起来。这个姿势进的很深，白宇不由得发出了一声呻吟，又因为担心掉下去而反手去勾朱一龙的脖子，却反被朱一龙堵住了唇舌，只能发出呜呜的声音，尖叫声也被逼回了嗓子眼里。朱一龙站在原地颠了他两下，把白宇的眼镜睛变得湿漉漉红彤彤的，肉乎乎的鼻尖也红红的，才调整了一下姿势，带着他往前走，白宇像是被顶的狠了，乖乖的任他抱着，也不挣扎，那双腿有些无力的晃动，高跟鞋要掉不掉的挂在脚尖上，不知道什么时候粘上的精液，已经干了。他的眼睛没有什么焦距，回过头黏黏糊糊的想看他哥的脸，又蹭过去用舌尖有些讨好的去舔他哥的下巴，被直接抱去了附近的沙发上狠狠地干了起来。

那天夜里白宇也不知道怎么结束的，只知道那条渔网袜破破烂烂的挂在腿上，沾了各种各样的液体，高跟鞋也不知道飞去哪里了。

那晚倒是个难得的有星星的夜晚，星星亮了多久，那昏黄的灯光也亮了多久。


End file.
